<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventures of the Planeteers (that aren't adventures really) by Reneth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081629">Adventures of the Planeteers (that aren't adventures really)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneth/pseuds/Reneth'>Reneth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I Don't Know Where I Am, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, References to Things and Stuff, Stream of Consciousness, chatfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:06:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneth/pseuds/Reneth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CinnaBun: but i liek your cooking~!</p>
<p>Qrow: I will light your meatballs on fire</p>
<p>TearDrop: You should definitely go to bed.</p>
<p>Qrow: Its 2:33 in the morning, therefore no</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiou Michiru/Tsukino Usagi, Kino Makoto/Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami/Tsukino Usagi, Tenoh Haruka/Tsukino Usagi, Usagi/Michiru/Haruka/Makoto/Ami, Yes - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>I guess a Sailor Moon ChatFic huh? This'll be a yikes my guys, not gonna lie. So uh, enjoy.</em>
</p>
<p>CinnaBun~ Usagi<br/>TearDrop~ Michiru<br/>Miku~ Minako<br/>Mom~ Makoto<br/>swifter~ Haruka<br/>Qrow~ Rei</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[2:10 AM]</p>
<p>CinnaBun: im hungry</p>
<p>TearDrop: You should be asleep BunBun.</p>
<p>CinnaBun: okay but im hungry. mom locked the cabinets again :(</p>
<p>TearDrop: Usagi. Go to bed.</p>
<p>CinnaBun: uuuugggggggghhhhhhhh</p>
<p>Qrow: Why are you still up</p>
<p>CinnaBun: rei! can i come over and grab a snack???</p>
<p>Qrow: No</p>
<p>CinnaBun: but i liek your cooking~!</p>
<p>Qrow: I will light your meatballs on fire</p>
<p>TearDrop: You should definitely go to bed.</p>
<p>Qrow: Its 2:33 in the morning, therefore no</p>
<p>CinnaBun: whos side are you on michi?!</p>
<p>TearDrop: Rei's, apparently. I'll bring you your favorite for lunch?</p>
<p>CinnaBun: you nkow a way to a womans heart ;w;</p>
<p>Qrow: Which is a wonder with that atrocious spelling</p>
<p>CinnaBun: ;n;</p>
<p>Qrow: Good night</p>
<p>CinnaBun: *pouts* fine, nighty</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[6:20 AM]</p>
<p>CinnaBun: WHY DID NO ONE WAKE ME UP?!</p>
<p>swifter: haha get dunked on</p>
<p>Miku: $5 she forgets her lunch again</p>
<p>Mom: I packed her a lunch, you know I always do.</p>
<p>CinnaBun: this is why i love you</p>
<p>swifter: better not be trynna steal my woman</p>
<p>CinnaBun: haruka-chan, we're basically in a harem.</p>
<p>TearDrop: Oh yes, Makoto. You made sure to pack enough nutrients, correct?</p>
<p>Mom: Of course i did, why?</p>
<p>TearDrop: I'm bringing her favorite.</p>
<p>CinnaBun: this is why i love you</p>
<p>Qrow: Both of you shut up, Usagi if you aren't here within 15 minutes you aren't allowed at the Shrine</p>
<p>CinnaBun: uuuuuuuuuugggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</p>
<p><b>CinnaBun</b> <em>logged off.</em></p>
<p>TearDrop: You didn't need to do that.. but perhaps she'll beat her time?</p>
<p>swifter: devious thing you~</p>
<p><b>Qrow</b> <em>logged off.</em></p>
<p>Mom: See you after class! 💚</p>
<p><b>Mom</b> <em>logged off.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CinnaBun~ Usagi<br/>TearDrop~ Michiru<br/>DropTop~ Ami<br/>Miku~ Minako<br/>Mom~ Makoto<br/>Raven~ Rei<br/>swifter~ Haruka</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[3:18 PM]</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>CinnaBun</b> <em>changed Qrow's name to <b>Raven</b></em></p>
<p>Raven: Stop changing my name ffs</p>
<p>CinnaBun: why?</p>
<p>Miku: Rei is definitely not a good Drunkle</p>
<p>Raven: All of you are insufferable</p>
<p>Miku: Maybe Usa should change it to Rosie next~</p>
<p>Miku: Wait, Usa, do you have a <em>type</em>?!</p>
<p>TearDrop: Definitely. Usually tall though.</p>
<p>DropTop: Or have really pretty eyes.</p>
<p>Mom: Also can cook.</p>
<p>swifter: cant forget they have to be a planeteer</p>
<p>CinnaBun: i'm really gay.</p>
<p>DropTop: We know. Most of us are.</p>
<p>CinnaBun: ok</p>
<p><b>CinnaBun</b> <em>logged off.</em></p>
<p>Miku: . . . Was that weird to anyone else?</p>
<p>TearDrop: Yes.</p>
<p>DropTop: A little.</p>
<p>swifter: did i say something worng?</p>
<p>DropTop: Wrong*</p>
<p>swifter: ok mom</p>
<p>Mom: Hm? What do you need?</p>
<p>Miku: lmao my guy</p>
<p>swifter: im gonna check if shes ok</p>
<p><b>CinnaBun</b> <em>logged on.</em></p>
<p>CinnaBun: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/710571109942165585/768613407234195456/DcYjX8gU8AErFxo.jpg</p>
<p><b>CinnaBun</b> <em>logged off.</em></p>
<p>Mom: She's fine.</p>
<p>DropTop: Picnic?</p>
<p>Mom: On it!</p>
<p>swifter: im making cookies this time</p>
<p>TearDrop: Mm, I miss Makoto's cooking.</p>
<p>Mom: :333</p>
<p>Miku: Gheay lol</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>